From Nothing to Everything
by beckigirl
Summary: How do you live if you have nothing left? A future Makorra story. Rated M for lemon, Abuse, Thoughts of Suicide, and Death. (Lemon in ch 1 so far)
1. Prologue

**From Nothing to Everything**

**A future Makorra story.**

Prologue

I felt broken. Never before had I experienced the emptiness and hollow hole in my heart until now. I'd lost everything that day. My friends left me. My parents disowned me. The entire world lost hope in their Avatar. The man I loved wants nothing to do with me anymore. The only one I have, the only thing that keeps me on this earth, has been missing for days. I've tried everything to get a lead on who took her; the man who told my whole world in the blink on an eye. I don't know what to do. I'm trapped here in this dark cell waiting for a door to open to make my escape and get back to finding her. The only emotion ravaging my mind is blood-chilling fear. If I lose her I have nothing left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Korra! Time to get up! You're late for breakfast!" Pema's bright voice awoke the young Avatar from her restless slumber. The teenager sat up and rubbed her eyes, which were begging for more sleep. She didn't bother to change out of her pajamas before trudging out of her room.

"Hi Korra! Are you going to do air bending training after breakfast? Can I watch? Then can we have a picnic before meditating? Oh and then we should go gliding? Can we Korra? Oh please oh Please oh please?!" Ikki bombarded Korra before she could even sit down. Korra did have to admit, Ikki's energy may be good in a fight, but this early in the morning, it was just causing a headache.

"Not today Ikki, I've got to meet Mako and Bolin for practice after breakfast," Korra laughed.

"How about tomorrow then? Huh? Please Korra?"

"Sure" the avatar smiled.

Breakfast was fun. Between air bending training and practice with the fire ferrets, she barely had any time to relax like this. Once breakfast was over, however, Korra was excited to see the brothers. She quickly changed into her baggy pants and tight blue top that she always wore and ran towards the cliff she used to use to sneak off the island so many times before. She jumped off the cliff and swam to the other side of the water where the two brothers were waiting at the newly rebuilt arena. With Amon still on the run, Korra didn't have much time for the brothers and was glad for today.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin greeted enthusiastically grabbing the waterbender's hand and pulling her out of the sea.

"Hey Bolin, Hey Mako," Korra greeted as she was on dry land once again.

"So I have to run into town and do a few errands for a while so You and Mako are welcome to stay and hangout if you'd like but I won't be there. Bye," Bolin stated grabbing his bag of change and running to town. All Korra and Mako could do was stare in disbelief as the earthbender continued on to the market.

"What's with him?" Korra questioned.

"I'm not sure. Bo's been acting kind of funny lately, I'm sure it's just a stage." Mako said, putting his hands deep into his pockets. And with that, the two friends walked inside and went up to the apartment. They decided they'd practice when Bolin was back.

"So how's working at the factory?" Korra curiously asked as she turned on the radio.

"It put's food on the table. I can't wait to get out of there though."

The song changed to a slower song and Korra exclaimed, "I love this song! You have to dance with me." Before Mako could say another word, Korra had grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a clear enough spot in the apartment. The song was a waltz they had heard at the party Tarrlock through to pressure her into his task force. They hadn't danced that night, but Korra wished Mako would have been able to dance with her.

"Korra, I can't…" was all he could get out before she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Just follow my lead." Together, they danced to the beautiful music. Mako slowly got into the rhythm and soon they were twirling and laughing. Mako looked up from his feet and just stared at the avatar. He never realized how beautiful she was until that very moment. Everything felt right. All of their stresses were forgotten until Mako tripped backwards onto the couch and landed with Korra on top of him. Both of the teens blushed deep scarlet. They knew of each other's feelings but it wasn't right for them to be together with Asami dating Mako.

Korra took a chance this one time and looked up. She moved slowly closer to his face, evaluating his response. She was just an inch away from his face. She looked him in the eyes and without thinking, Mako met her mouth softly, hugging her to his body as they lied there on the couch. The kiss was soft and gentle, but a fire ignited in both of the young teenagers. Each lost their breath as their mouths worked together, their tongues dancing to an unheard song. What they were doing was wrong but it felt so right and natural. Mako let his hands slide lower down Korra's body, caressing her bottom. Korra worked at the buttons of Mako's shirt until she was able to push it off his shoulders. They stopped kissing and Korra just looked at him and his bare chest. She leaned down and started nibbling at the firebender's ear and slid to his neck when he grabbed her tighter in elation. She unbuttoned his pants as he undid her shirt. Moving to her pants, Korra sat up catching her breath before they continued. Once the clothes were taken off both of them, they sat there naked, eying each other with a ferocity that was almost desperate. She leaned back down and kissed Mako once more, enjoying the freedom their hands had to explore. Mako gently stroked the avatar's breast as he never had before. Before long, Mako was positioned at Korra's entrance, pleading her to let him in with his eyes. She nodded and bit her lip as her innocence was lost forever. Their hips danced at a slow pace, adjusting to the new sensation they'd never felt before. Korra became more and more desperate for the sensation as they continued moving. The pace picked up slowly but it wasn't too fast. This wasn't just your normal average sex. This was making love. Mako pulled Korra's mouth to his once more, twisting his fingers into her flowing brown hair that had fallen out of it's ponytail. Korra returned the favor and they kept like this. Neither of them noticed how their bodies picked up the pace on their own accord while they were in their own world. Korra could feel herself tense up more and more with each thrust and Mako could feel how he was coming undone. They both reached their climaxes shouting the other's name. Once the tension and their bodies relaxed, they both slowly got dressed and laid down together on the couch, drifting off until Bolin came home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is everything alright in there Korra?" Pema's voice rang through the bathroom door. Korra was sick and exhausted. The teen groaned in reply. Pema left the bathroom door only for a moment and she came back with water and medicine to soothe an upset stomach. She knocked on the door once more and when the young avatar opened the door, Pema handed her the tablets and glass without another word.

"Thanks," Korra said, truly in gratification. She took the tablets and walked with Pema out to the dining room where everyone awaited breakfast. Her spout of nausea had passed as soon as it came even without the medicine. 'Probably just the flu,' Korra thought to herself. When the breakfast of toast and fruit was over, Korra stood up and ran outside eager for her practice with Mako and Bolin.

Korra ran to the edge of the high cliff that she uses to sneak out at night and without a single step of hesitation, she flies off the cliff into the cerulean water below. The temperature was cooler than normal of the water as the early fall weather kicked in. Using her waterbending, she swiftly swam across the distance toward the arena where the brothers were patiently waiting.

"Hey Korra," Bolin said, almost too enthusiastically, holding his hand out to help the girl out of the water.

"Hey Bolin, Hey Mako," Korra almost couldn't hide her sigh of infatuation as the name of the fire bender rolled off her tongue.

The three benders entered the arena discussing the practice for today.

"We almost lost the last match guys. We need to work better as a group together," Mako said in to his team. The championship qualifiers were coming up, and this year they were going to win.

The team readied in their stances. Each shot at each other working on aim and warming up. Soon there was a thick haze of smoke and earth in the air. The team took a break after the first hour to get water. Korra sat down catching her breath. She didn't remember ever getting winded so easily. Once the team was rehydrated, they practiced again, throwing and dodging each element. In ten minutes, Korra stopped attacking and stood still, grabbing her head. The brothers stopped and rushed to her aid.

"Korra what's wrong?" Mako asked stepping closer to her as she wobbled trying to keep her balance.

"I…I don't know….I just got really…"But before she could finish her sentence, she fainted. The last thing she saw was the two brothers reaching out in front of them to catch her.

"Bo, get a bowl of water, an empty bucket, a towel, and a pillow," Mako ordered of his brother, cradling the Avatar's head in his lap. His brother left and returned with the supplies, out of breath. Mako took the pillow and put it under Korra's head to support her neck. He then took the towel and soaked it with the water, not even wringing it out before putting it on the young girl's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up almost immediately. The grabbed her head and looked around, disoriented, until she locked her eyes with the amber ones of Mako.

"Great! You got her awake, but what was the empty bucket for?" Bolin questioned.

Mako helped Korra up and she got dizzy from the blood rush. The spinning room made her nauseated and no sooner had they stood up, that she started looking pale and sick. Mako grabbed the bucket and quickly handed to her right before she was noisily sick.

"Does that answer your question?"

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't but better to be safe than puked on," the firebender chuckled before rewetting the towel and putting it on Korra's forehead to soothe her. "I think you should go home Korra. You clearly aren't feeling well and we need you to be in tip top shape by next week." All the young girl could do was nod before she was once again sick. "I'll walk you home."

Bolin waved goodbye and wished Korra to get well as his brother led her outside. Mako let her keep the bucket just in case, but they rinsed it out after she finally calmed down.

Once outside, Korra took a deep breath of fresh air. The chilled air filled her lungs until she was satisfied. She looked to Mako who had a look of worry etched on his face.

"Are you okay Korra?"

"I'm fine. Right now I'm just starving," she reassured, her stomach rumbling in agreement. Mako laughed but was still concerned for her wellbeing.

"Do you want to go to Narook's?" He offered, holding out his hand.

All Korra did was nod and took his hand. They started walking into town towards the team's favorite restaurant.

"Are you sure you're okay Korra?" Mako inquired, looking at her with deep concern in his eyes. He squeezed her hand to show his worry and she squeezed back.

"Yes I'm fine. Just for the last couple days I've been throwing up, really sleepy, and I get dizzy spells every once in a while."

"You should see a doctor before something worse happens. I don't want you to hurt yourself in practice, or anywhere else for that matter. You're my friend and you need to take care of yourself."

"I just don't want to go, because I don't want them to tell me I can't play and practice."

"But if it's something serious, you should not worry about something as insignificant as probending. Please see a doctor. For me?" Mako pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go first thing when I get home. You can stay and wait for me if you'd like." Mako nodded and with that they continued wordlessly to the water tribe noodle shop.

Later that day, Mako and Korra arrived at Air Temple Island. They walked up the steps to the entrance of the infirmary, and Korra stopped dead in her tracks. Mako looked back at her in concern, dropping her hand from his.

"You promised."

"I know but I don't want to let you down."

"You won't let me down. You need to get better."

"Okay." And With that they walked into the front doors. Mako took a seat as Korra went up to the front desk to explain why she was there.

'Please just be the flu,' Mako thought to himself, bowing his head. At that moment, Korra was being led back to the examination room.


	4. Authors note

Hey Guys!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I went on vacation with my family and then my laptop decided to die on me. I've got the next fw chapters hand written and I will post them as soon as I get them typed up. Thank you for your patience and I will gladly post the next chapter ASAP!

Thanks guys and Sorry it took so long :)

From Becki


	5. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took so long guys but I finally got it all typed. I hope you enjoy.

~Becca

Chapter 3

"Well all of your vitals seem to be in proper order," The doctor concluded, removing the stethoscope from her ears.

"So what's wrong with me?"

"That's what I'm not sure of yet. Tell me, what were your symptoms again?"

"Nausea, dizziness, fatigue, and fainting," Korra listed.

"Are you sexually active?"

"I did it one time but that was it."

"I see. Tell me when was your last menstrual period?"

"Um…I guess I'm expecting it any day now?" The avatar guessed, thinking back.

"Okay, well I don't think it is the flu, however, my suspicions cannot be confirmed for another two weeks to see if you've skipped a menstrual cycle."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think you're pregnant."

Korra laughed out loud. She stopped when she saw the dumbfounded expressing on the doctor's face. "Wait you're serious?" Korra asked, the news finally settling in.

"Yes Ma'am," the doctor stated, " but we have no way of knowing for sure until you've missed a period. The date I'm writing down is exactly two weeks from now, I'll need you to come in then and we will do a pregnancy test. If it comes back negative, then we have nothing to worry about, however, if it comes back positive, we will need to discuss the different options you have."

"Um…okay thank you doctor," Korra finally answered, worry evident in her voice. She shook the doctor's hand and left to meet Mako in the waiting room. She wasn't sure how to voice her fear to anyone. It was going to have to be her secret and her's alone, at least for the next two weeks. She walked through the door to the waiting room.

Mako stands when the door opens. He walks over slowly, ready to take Korra away from here, but he stops dead in his tracks when he sees her face, etched in fear and holding back tears. He runs to her across the room and hugs her. "Korra, what's wrong? What did the doctor say? Are you okay?" Mako interrogated, worry sneaking into his voice as he hugged Korra.

"I'm okay," Korra said, tears threatening to spill over the edge. They started to fall as Korra's mind was overwhelmed with the information and fear of what could be happening to her because of one night. One forbidden night. The only thing in her thoughts at that moment was, 'What will Mako do if I'm pregnant with his baby?'

Mako didn't say anything. He just held her as she wept, soaking his shirt. He knew she was keeping something from him, but she would tell him when she was ready to. She continued to weep and it was getting late into the afternoon. Mako decided to take her home. She was out of tears but was exhausted and distraught. Mako swept her knees out from under her and carried her bridal style to the girls' dormitory. She just leaned up against him with her arms around his neck. She felt worried, scared, and lonely, but at this moment, she also felt loved.

…Later…

Later that night, Korra lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had too much going through her head to sleep at that moment. 'I should tell Mako the situation. If I am pregnant it would be his baby too. He has a right to know. But neither of us are ready for a baby. He's barely making ends meet for him and his brother, but a baby? And what if he doesn't want it. But he's going to find out sooner or later especially when I start showing. That's it. I'm going to tell him tomorrow.'

Korra tried to go to sleep, but the plans to tell Mako tomorrow kept her mind alert. She looked out at the moon. Close to midnight.

"Ugh I can't wait any longer," she said quietly to herself. She ran out of her room to the stairs at the front of the Air temple. She swiftly ran to the cliff she used to sneak away and jumped using waterbending to catch herself. No thought of doubt crossed her mind as she swam speedily across the bay.

Stepping out of the water, Korra carefully bends all the water off her body. She silently walks to the fire escape that leads to the window the bending brothers always leave cracked and climbs. Once she reaches the top, she slides the glass up and climbs into the apartment. She tiptoes to Mako's room and slips in the door. Walking to his bed, her mind was going through how she was going to expel the news and maybe the feelings and fears with it. She could only hope for Mako's best reaction.

"Mako," she whispered as she gently shook his shoulder, "Mako?"

"Ugh," Mako muttered as he rolled over onto his stomach, face turned to Korra's. Korra lost her patience and bent the water from the glass on the night stand. She splashed Mako's face with it.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Mako sputtered between coughs.

"You wouldn't wake up so I splashed you. We need to talk," Korra explained as calmly as she could, anxiety slowly building as she realized what she was about to do.

"Korra, what's wrong? You're shaking," Mako observed as he took his scarf from the end table and wrapped it around her neck.

"I found out some news at the doctor's office. It's probably bad news to the both of us."

"Tell me Korra."

"I may be pregnant. If I am it's your's." Mako froze, his jaw dropping as he took in the news. He stayed like this for second, maybe even minutes, and with each passing moment, Korra became more and more frightened. "Please say something." Korra pleaded, suddenly feeling very warm, taking off the scarf.'

"Um…wow, uh…What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Well the doctor said we won't know for another two weeks. I just wanted to tell you because it would be your baby to. I figured you had a right to know."

"Thanks…for telling me."

"I'm sorry. I should've waited until I knew for sure. I just needed to tell someone and I couldn't turn to anyone else. I understand if you don't want to…"

"Wait…shhh. I haven't said anything. It's a lot to take in Korra. Let me think. But for right now, come here," Mako opened his arms to let Korra lay with him as she started to cry from both fear and relief. They both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, oblivious to how Tenzin and Bolin would react when they learn that Korra slept over with Mako.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Korra's heart was racing. All around her she saw hopeless faces, desolate and empty. Her wrists were shackled to the walls and floor. She tried to firebend to melt the chains, but nothing happened. She now knew what had happened to the hopeless faces and she felt the same way now. Her bending had been taken away. The scene shifted to a stark white room, sterile. She was awake and to her right she saw a baby cradle. To the left there was a man with ebony hair and a red scarf. The name on the side of the cradle was hard to read and then the scene was changing again. She was in the middle of an abandoned street, closed shops, deserted on either side. On the streetlamps, there were flyers. Korra walked closer to examine them.

Missing

Name: Macandrian

Age: 3 Hair: Black

Eyes: blue Height: 3'9"

Weight: 45 lbs.

Last Seen: Air Temple Island

REWARD!

On the bottom of the flyer, there is a phone number and a photo, a photo of the missing girl…and Korra. Both of the girls were in a familiar, loving embrace. The girl looked like Korra, but with the black hair and pale skin, she looked like Mako. She looked closer in disbelief. Around the little girl's neck was a red scarf. Mako's scarf. "This little girl, she is mine and Mako's," Korra whispered in disbelief. She traced her fingertips over the photo. "Missing" Korra breathed.'

Korra awoke with a start, disoriented. Mako was still behind her, but as she woke, he woke as well.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"A bad dream…I think?"

"It's not real Korra. It's not real" he hugged her closer.

"I feel like it was a message of some sort. I don't know what it was saying though."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Korra nodded and started the story about the many different scenes. She went into grave detail as she described the prison cell, the hospital room, and the vacant street. She described how the little girl, Macandrian, looked in the picture. Mako listened intently, hiding all the emotions brought on by her description. When she finished, he couldn't tell if it was a dream or something more surreal.

"Um…I guess we can call it a dream for now, and if you are pregnant, we'll take caution and treat it as a vision," Mako concluded.

"I know this is a little off topic, but I really like the name Macandrian."

"Me too."

Korra looked outside to the rising sun. "Crap it's morning! Tenzin's going to explode when he sees I'm not there! I've got to go Mako," Korra rushed throwing her hair up and her shoes on.

"Okay see you later I guess," Mako said standing and kissing Korra on the cheek. "Have a good day." And with that Korra blushed and ran out the front door.

Korra was home before Tenzin was awake. "Hmm must have been a late council night."

Korra's thoughts hadn't slowed down since she had abruptly awoken that morning. All of her thoughts had started to revolve around that fact that Mako hadn't given her any clue that he would leave, but if that dream was a vision, where was he in the picture with the little girl, with Macandria and her. Only time would tell of the results, the vision, and the relationship.

Over the next week, Korra went through the motions without thought; airbending practice after lunch, hanging out with Mako and Bolin after practice, on and on and on. The only things she did feel were the nausea and the fatigue that plagued her. On the bright side, the Championship finals were in one week and she couldn't be more happy to be done with the season.

Mako seemed to be going easy on her since that night, and although her body welcomed the break, she didn't like it. She didn't want to be looked upon as weak and helpless just because she may, or may not, be pregnant. Nothing else had changed. It had been one week since she had told Mako about her situation, and they hadn't really had a chance to talk since.

She was going to find out if she was pregnant the day after the Championship match. She was still nervous, but she didn't focus on it too much. Mako wouldn't be going with her to the test. Right now, however, she just had to keep practicing and wait until next week.


	7. Chapter 5

This chapter is based on one of the episodes, but I meant no copyright. Mike and Bryan own Korra and all its likeness and characters. Enjoy guys!

Chapter 5

"Korra are you sure you want to do this?" Mako inquired, anxiety filling his voice. Tonight was the night of the championship match between the Fireferrets and the Wolfbats.

"If I don't, we forfeit, Mako."

This was the first time they had talked since the night she told him. She thought it was really sweet the he was so worried about her well-being, but they couldn't forfeit. The boys needed the money to put food on the table. They needed her to do this.

"But Korra, what about the possi…"

"Mako, I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay. Okay, but promise me you'll be extra careful. If not for me, for what could be here," Mako pleaded, placing his hand flat against Korra's stomach.

"I promise. Good Luck."

"You too," and with that they joined Bolin on the platform.

"Now don't get nervous, just go out there and do your thing, Pabu," Bolin encouraged, pulling the shirt further down the fireferret's body. The platform jerked forward, worsening the Avatar's nausea. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes until the platform stopped at the arena.

As they stepped out, they were announced. "And here are your challengers, The Future Industries Fireferrets!" Pabu walked upside down and flipped introducing the team.

"And now your three time reigning champions, The White Falls Wolfbats!"

Walking out, led by Tahno, they spread their arms revealing wings of their introduction costume. They had wolfbat masks on and As soon as they reached the arena, they howled, throwing their arms up, cueing a flurry of sparklers all the way around the inside of the building.

"Pft, big deal. Anybody can howl. Woo," Bolin spat under his breath with jealousy. Then the first round began.

The first round started with an even volley. Bolin shot at the Firebender, knocking him in the middle of the stomach, angering not only him, but the Waterbender and Earthbender on his team as well. They shot back with everything they had, shooting the young Earthbender off the edge of the ring. Only Korra and Mako left. Tahno, up to no good, shot water at Korra, splashing her longer than the max amount of time. The refs were paid of the Fireferrets realized, and they continued playing their hardest. Korra was tripped by an ice move and she fell to the ground hard. Mako jumped in front of her to defend his teammate from the oncoming onslaught of flames. The two teens were hit and thrown off the edge. Tahno's team celebrated believing they had won by knockout.

"Hold the phone, folks! The Fireferrets are still holding on, but just barely." The Wolfbats didn't listen.

Korra had one hand clutching the edge of the arena for dear life, and one hand holding Mako's uniform collar in a vice grip. She swung Mako by this collar back and forth until she gained enough momentum to toss him back up onto the arena as she fell into the water on her back, causing a stinging sensation that knocked the wind out of her.

Mako flew up to the arena, and before hitting the ground, he bent a large flame at Tahno's back. The Wolfbat Waterbender fell, catching himself on his hands. In disbelief, Tahno looked back at the smug grin of Mako.

In round two, Tahno was looking for violent revenge against Korra and Mako. Shooting at the Fireferrets' heads, the Wolfbats knocked Korra and Mako back to zones two and three. The teams each had a person in each zone. The bell rang. Round two ended in a tie. The referee stepped onto the court, the tension between the two teams so think you could cut it with a knife. He tossed a red and blue coin into the air and caught it, revealing a fiery red coin.

"The Fireferrets win the coin toss, which element will you choose?"

"I'm taking this one. Come on, just you and me, pretty boy," Korra stated, confidently stepping forward.

"This will be over quickly," Tahno challenged, stepping forward with the girl. The platform rose high above the arena, separating the two rivals from their teammates. Tahno muttered something that only Korra could hear, but not even a second later, she shot a distraction over his shoulder and, while he was dodging the first attack, she kicked up water into Tahno's face, knocking his helmet clear off his head and into the arms of three Fireferret fans. Tahno fell back, stunned, off the platform. Korra was lowered into a celebratory hug. Tahno stood up and turned to the Fireferrets in a flaming rage.

"Send them to a watery grave!" Tahno dictated to his team, giving Korra the coldest, death glare he could muster in his surprise.

Round three started in a three-element low out. The Wolfbats were hitting with everything they had. Tahno and his Earthbending teammate put their powers together illegally and hit Mako, Korra, and Bolin with water and rocks to the face, knocking the Fireferrets into the water below. The Wolfbats had won for a fourth year, by cheating and paying off the ref.

"Announcing your four time reigning champions, the White-Falls Wolfbats!"

The lights when down. Some members of the audience pulled masks over their noses and mouths and put on a single technological glove. One of them stood up, then another, and another until each one was by a security guard in the midst of the chaos. The woman by Lin Beifong raised her arm, leveling with the chest of the chief. A lighting shock flew from the glove, electrocuting the chief of police. Tenzin went down next. Eventually, one by one, each of the security guards fell, electrocuted. The Fireferrets surfaced from the water and looked into the stands. Flashes of light added more and more anxiety to their minds.

"What?" Korra stuttered in shock. The team turned to the stage beneath the arena to see Amon's lieutenant, standing with his electric weapons ready to strike. Korra bent water towards him, but before it reached him, he dipped his rods into the water, thoroughly electrocuting the three benders, knocking them out mid scream. He fished them out of the water and tied them to one of the pillars one by one together. The Lieutenant fled to assist the other equalists.

Korra awoke, followed by Mako, then Bolin.

"What's going on?" Korra asked, shaking from the effects of the electricity on her body. Before any of them could speak, three splashes on the other side startled the team. Amon's voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Greetings, citizens of Republic City, and congratulations to your reigning probending champions. It seems fitting that you would celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory, because every day benders do what you have seen here tonight to our non-bending brethren. These benders were supposedly the best in the city; however it only took a minute for me to take them down. Each of our kind are wearing electric gloves. Now everyone can have the power of a Chi-Blocker in their hands. Now my fellow Equalists, so far we've been bullied and treated unfairly by the benders of Republic City, but tonight we have the advantage. Tonight we are no longer inferior. The revolution has begun!" Amon tossed his fist up and received a thundering applause. Above the arena, an Equalist airship shot steel cables down to the men in the center of the ring. The equalists in the middle stood on a small platform that manifested at the bottom of the cable, and they were lifted.

Pabu had swam to where the Fireferrets were tied. After Bolin had communicated him the situation, only to be scolded by his unknowing brother, Pabu started to chew through the rope. About half way through, the arena above exploded. Pabu jumped, startled and frozen.

"Don't worry, just a little explosion," Bolin encouraged trying to remain calm for his beloved pet. He clicked the message out so Pabu would understand and the creature continued to chew. As soon as the rope was broken, Korra jumped up and out to the water, bending a platform of ice to land on.

"I'm going after Amon."

"Be careful!" was all Mako could get out before Korra dived under the water, spinning upward toward the sky, fighting the oncoming nausea. The height began to overwhelm her. She continued to raise herself upward on water until she couldn't bend anymore water up. She started to fall back to the ground. Mako watched in horror as the girl fell downward, unable to be rescued by him. Just then they both saw a single wire headed her way. Korra grabbed it as it wrapped around her waist and saw the thrower was Lin, soaring high above. Lin wound the wire up and tossed the Avatar with great force toward the airship. Grabbing the platform of an Equalist and throwing the rider down, Korra stood on the platform and looked to where the other Equalists and Amon were. Amon had just reached the top and Korra had to think fast. She quickly bent a huge wall of fire at the entrance, barely missing the leader. Her wire was cut and she began to fall, landing hard on the glass roof of the arena, cracking it. The lieutenant jumped down from the airship, also cracking the glass, and ran after the Avatar. Their battle ensued. Every time they got close, the man would stab his electrically charged weapons at the Avatar, only for her to jump out of the way, too soon to be hit. Korra firebended a huge flame towards the lieutenant and he went off the roof. Korra looked up. Lin was almost to the Airship door. She heard a crack and everything seemed slow motion. The glass broke under her weight and she screamed, falling to what would be her painful death. Lin looked down and after a moment of hesitation, she gave up catching Amon and sent the wires down. The dust and smoke made everything hard to see, but Lin caught the Avatar and then herself on a banner just in time. Letting go of Korra, her rolling across the ground as she hit it harder than planned, Lin landed on the ground in the stands, stopping to help Korra up.

"Are you alright?" Lin inquired, picking the girl up to her feet.

"I'm fine," Korra concluded her head a little foggy from adrenaline. She stood up on her own two feet, fighting the dizziness in her head and spots in her vision. She turned around slowly, to see Mako and Bolin running toward her. Mako ran and hugged her first.

"We're so glad you're alright!" Mako exclaimed. Korra knew he didn't really mean 'we' even if Bolin was worried too. Mako let her go, holding her at arm's length, examining her before relinquishing her to his brother. Korra was still fighting the dizziness. She turned around to see Tenzin say something but she couldn't hear it. Every sound was muffled to her ears. The room spun faster and faster and then Korra felt the sensation of free-falling. She stopped moving as she landed in a warm, soft place and everything went black.


End file.
